ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ATF: Dallas
ATF: Dallas is an American television series featuring police procedural genres, which premiered on CBS on September 27, 2017 and stars John Schneider, Tom Welling, and Amy Jo Johnson. The series follows the exploits of the Dallas-based office, a division of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives, stationed in Dallas, Texas. ATF: Dallas is the second spin-off of the successful series ATF. On April 18, 2018, CBS renewed the series for a second season. Premise ATF: Dallas follows a fictional team of Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives agents based in a Texas field office in Dallas. This follows John "Acre" Bates, a decorated ATF agent, former Army veteran and former Dallas Police Sergeant and Texas Ranger as he leads a team of field agents tasked with solving crimes everywhere in the jurisdiction of the state of Texas. Cast and characters * John "Acre" Bates (John Schneider) is the Special-Agent-In-Charge of the ATF Dallas Office. * Hastings McCarthy (Tom Welling) is a Senior Special Agent and Bates' second-in-command * Molly Spade (Zelda Williams) is a Special Agent assigned to the ATF Dallas Office. She resigns at the end of the second season after being compromised on a case due to unwittingly having a relationship with a rogue agent. (seasons 1–2) * Ezekiel "Zeke" Swastik (Gregory Smith) is a Forensic Analyst linked to the Dallas office. * Dr. Valerie Porter (Amy Jo Johnson) is the Chief Medical Examiner linked to the Dallas office. * Lewis Nash (Lyriq Bent) is the team's liasion Detective for Dallas Police Department. Following his helping the team taking down a serial killer at the end of season 1, she is assigned to the Dallas Field Office on a permanent basis. (seasons 2–present; 1, recurring) * Mackenzie "Mack" Castillo (Nicola Peltz) is a former black hat hacker assigned to the Dallas Office as a tech analyst on probation. In the the third season, her record is expunged after it's revealed that her arresting detectives violated laws to collect evidence, and she eventually enters ATF training and becomes a Probationary Agent. (seasons 2–present; 1, recurring) * Trisha Ward (Megalyn Echikunwoke) is a DEA Agent who initally is assigned to investigate Bates and his team but later transfers and joins them as a Special Agent. (season 3–present) Recurring cast and characters Production Episodes Crossovers Reception Ratings Home video releases The first three seasons have been released on DVD in Regions 1, 2 and 4, and Season 1 was released on Blu-ray Disc in Region A. The first season DVD release includes the two-part pilot episode that aired as part of the sixth season of ATF, which were also included on the Season 6 DVD of ATF. All releases are distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment. International broadcast In India the series airs on AXN (India). In the UK the series airs on Sky 1 and on Channel Five.[http://www.sky.com/tv/show/ncis-los-angeles NCIS: Los Angeles], Sky.com; accessed 19 March 2016. In the Netherlands the series airs on SBS 6. ATF: Dallas on Network Ten and TVH!TS (formerly TV1) in Australia. In Portugual the series airs on SIC. Trivia References Category:ATF: Dallas